The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with drilling a wellbore and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a rotating control device with a gripping device for positive drive of a seal in the rotating control device.
A rotating control device includes a seal which seals about a drill string therein. Changing the seal is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and can be hazardous in certain situations. Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to prevent wear of, or damage to, the seal.